Present Of Love
by dhiya chan
Summary: Gin Ichimaru seorang siswa SMA yang memiliki kemampuan Indigo, bisa melihat makhluk halus bertemu dengan Rukia Kuchiki, Bagaiman Kisah mereka ? Baca aja ya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclimer Bleach : TITE KUBO **

**Warning : Norak, Gaje, OOC abis, De El El...**

**-Present Of Love-  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Di SMA Karakura.

"Lagi-lagi aku melihat itu" gumam pelan seorang laki-laki berbadan kurus pada dirinya sendiri. Diarahkannya lagi pandangannya kearah sosok perempuan memakai baju putih dengan rok hitam batas lutut.

Melihat penampilan perempuan dihadapannya, laki-laki itu bisa menyimpulkan wanita itu sepertinya seorang pegawai kantor disalah satu perusahaan di kotanya berada.

Perempuan itu terus menatap laki-laki itu dengan dingin tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Rambut wanita itu tampak acak-acakan, matanya berwarna hitam pekat tampak mengalirkan darah, sedangkan mata yang satunya lagi seperti ingin melompat dari tempatnya berada. Tangan kirinya terus mengeluarkan darah segar, sepertinya darah itu terus keluar karna 3 dari 5 jarinya hilang entah kemana.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari ?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Aku mohon kau mau membantuku" rintih wanita itu dengan suara, hemm cukup membuat bulu hidu-.., etss maksudnya kuduk berdiri.

"Apa ?" tanya pria itu singkat.

"Aku tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan maut 2 minggu yang lalu. Tubuhku belum ditemukan sampai sekarang. Besok orang tuaku akan melakukan pemahkaman tanpa jasadku. Aku tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang bila jasadku tidak dimahkamkan secara layak. Karna itu bisakah kau membantu memberitahukan kepada orangtuaku, dimana jasadku berada sekarang ?" jelas wanita itu.

"Dimana jasadmu sekarang ?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Seketika sekolah yang tadinya menjadi tempat perbincangan mereka terganti menjadi sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat. Wanita itu berjalan diantara semak belukar yang menghadang jalannya. Laki-laki itu hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Disini" kata wanita itu setelah beberapa menit berjalan. Telunjuk tangan kanannya mengarah pada sosok wanita yang sudah membusuk.

"Hutan Aoikigahara ya. Pantas saja sepertinya mobil yang kau kendarai melompat dari sana" kata pria itu manatap kearah jalur kendaraan di atas bukit yang tingginya mencapai 500 kaki dari tempat mereka berada. Wanita itu tidak menjawab dan juga tidak mengiyakan.

"Bisakah anda membantu saya, tuan..."

"Ichimaru..Gin Ichimaru" kata pria itu melanjutkan kata-kata wanita itu.

"Tuan Ichimaru" lanjut wanita itu lagi.

"Iya, aku bisa" jawab laki-laki itu pasti.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu turun dari mobil BMW Hitam tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah.

"Terima kasih ya untuk hari ini" kata gadis itu pada si pengendara mobil saat kaca mobil yang dinaikinya tadi terbuka.

"Iya. Seharusnya akulah yang bilang seperti itu. Sudahlah kau istirahat saja. Pasti hari ini kau sangat lelah karena menemani ku jalan-jalan tadi" kata pria berambut orange itu.

"Hehehe, jangan meremehkan ku. Kau ajak aku jalan-jalan selama 7 hari 7 malam di Karakura Square, aku tidak akan lelah" tandas gadis itu tertawa renyah.

"Ya kau tidak akan lelah kalau Karakura Square dipenuhi pernak-pernak mahkluk bernama Chappy itu. Sebulan pun aku yakin kau akan betah berlama-lama berada disitu" kata pria itu dengan seringai lebarnya.

"Maksudmu" ucap gadis itu pura-pura kesal. Pria itu hanya tertawa lepas melihat gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya yang mungil.

"Maaf, maaf aku hanya bercanda saja. Tidak perlu semarah itu kan. Maaf tidak bisa mampir, banyak perkerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan" kata pria itu menggerakkan gigi mobilnya kedepan.

"Iya. Hati-hati dijalan" ucap gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Oyasu minasai, kelinciku" gumam pria itu mesra.

"Oyasu minasai, jeruk. Hehehe" jawabnya melambaikan tangan melihat mobil itu melaju keluar gang rumahnya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pendek, kemudian berjalan masuk kerumahnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Rukia-chan" panggil seorang wanita saat gadis itu memasuki rumahnya.

"Iya Okaa-san. Ada apa ?" jawabnya singkat.

"Kemarilah ada hal yang ingin Otou-san dan Okaa-san bicarakan padamu" kata wanita berparas lembut itu menunjuk sebuah ruangan. Gadis itu menyerit heran, dan mengerakkan tubuhnya kearah ruangan tersebut. Saat memasuki ruangan itu, tampak ada seorang laki-laki berambut putih panjang dengan seorang laki-laki muda dan tampan sedang duduk dengan tegangnya.

"Ada apa ini" gumam gadis bernama Rukia itu pada diri sendiri.

"Konbanwa Byakuya Nii-san" kata Rukia sambil duduk disofa, diikuti ibunya yang duduk disebelah.

"Konbanwa Rukia" jawab laki-laki itu dengan wajah coolnya.

"Lama ya tidak bertemu, apa ada sesuatu yang penting. Tumben malam-malam datang kesini" kata Rukia lagi dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Itu..." gumam Byakuya dengan nada menggantung.

"Biar saya saja Byakuya-san yang menjelaskannya pada Rukia" kata pria berambut putih itu.

Byakuya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Rukia-chan maaf sebelumnya. Mungkin ini akan membuatmu binggung tapi..."

.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana ini, kita bisa terlambat kalau macet seperti ini" ucap seorang gadis berambut orange dengan wajah khawatir.

"Akhh, apa yang harus ku lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Pertunangannya akan dimulai 30 menit lagi Inoue, Tatsuki. Bagaimana ini ?" rengek gadis bergaun putih panjang dengan rambut di sanggul tinggi dan rambut bawahnya tergerai beberapa helai.

"Tenang Rukia-chan, tarik nafas, terus keluarkan lewat hidung. Yuup seperti ini" kata Tatsuki memberi aba-aba pada Rukia. Gadis bermata violet itu pun menuruti perintah sahabatnya itu.

"Iya begitu, Rukia. Bagus, pokoknya sekarang yang terpenting kau harus tenang, ya. Jangan tegang begitu ya" saran Tatsuki lagi merapikan poni Rukia yang terjepit bunga aster berwarna ungu.

"Teman-teman, aku menemukan ide lain agar kita bisa keluar dari kemacetan ini" kata Inoue pada dua temannya sambil membuka pintu mobil yang dinaiki mereka bertiga.

"Ehh ?" gumam Rukia dan Tatsuki heran.

.

...

"Bagaimana ideku baguskan ?" kata Inoue tersenyum riang sambil berlari beriringan dengan 2 teman-temannya. Tampak orang-orang disekeliling mereka menatap aneh + heran melihat mereka yang berlari-lari kayak orang gila di jalan (Author di iket Rukia Cs).

"Emang sich ini ide yang bagus agar kita bisa keluar dari kemacetan. Tapi, ga gini juga dong" seru Tatsuki sambil memegang ekor gaun Rukia yang panjang.

"Hahahaha, tapi ini menyenangkan sekali loh, aku jadi ingat masa-masa kita saat SMA dulu" teriak Rukia girang.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga ya. Sudah lama juga kita tidak melakukan hal seperti ini. Jadi nostalgia ya, hahahaha" gelak tawa Tatsuki membahana.

"Ada untung nya juga kan kita macet disaat seperti ini. Oh ya, lupa. Kita harus cepat. Bisa-bisa kita akan benar-benar terlambat" Inoue melirik jam tangannya.

"Akhh ! Sepatu ku" teriak Rukia sambil menarik-narik kakinya.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Tatsuki panik dan menghentikan laju kakinya saat mendengar teriakan Rukia.

"Sepatuku terjepit" seru Rukia panik karna tak bisa juga melepaskan hak sepatunya yang terjepit diantara lubang kecil di jalan.

"Tenang ya Rukia, kami akan coba mengeluarkannya" kata Tatsuki menarik kaki Rukia disertai juga dengan Inoue.

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimana ini" kata Rukia cemas.

"Bagaimana kalau dilepas saja ?" usul Inoue.

"Kau gila Inoue, mana mungkin Rukia melepas sepatunya diacara sepenting ini. Kalau Rukia melepas sepatu ini, trus dia pakai apa ?"

"Pakai saja punya ku" seru Inoue melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya.

"Inoue, nanti kau pakai apa kalau sepatumu ku pakai ?" tanya Rukia gugup melihat Inoue yang sudah bertelanjang kaki.

"Untuk temanku dihari spesialnya. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia tidak bersedih dan khawatir walau sekecil apapun masalah itu. Nah ayo pakailah Rukia, nanti kita bisa terlambat" saran Inoue.

"Inoue..." kata Rukia dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo Rukia, nanti kita bisa terlambat" kata Tatsuki memegang erat ekor gaun Rukia. "Kita harus berlari dengan kecepatan penuh nih" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tatsuki... Ayo kita pergi" kata Rukia tegas sambil mengusap butir air matanya yang jatuh.

...

Di hotel Diamond Luxury, Tokyo (Jepang)

"Dimana Rukia-chan, Joushiro dia sudah terlambat 15 menit" ucap wanita berambut hitam dengan nada cemas.

"Tenanglah, mungkin mereka terjebak macet di jalan. Kau tahukan Tokyo tidak sama dengan Karakura, disini sangat ramai, jadi bersabaralah ya sedikit lagi" kata Joushiro menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Rukia belum datang, Renji ?" tanya seorang pria berambut orange pada laki-laki berambut merah sedang menyendiri diantara para tamu undangan.

"Ichigo !" serunya tak percaya.

"Hei, aku bertanya pada mu. Rukia sudah datang apa belum, kenapa berteriak seperti melihat hantu saja" dengus Ichigo kesal.

"K-Kau b-benar-benar datang kesini ?" tanya nya lagi dengan mata sedikit membulat.

Pria itu tak menjawab, ia hanya menghela nafas panjangnya dengan berat. Melihat raut wajah yang di timbulkan oleh pria dihadapannya itu, Renji hanya terdiam. Mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh pria itu.

Brak ! pintu yang Convention Center di hotel itu terbuka dengan ganasnya. Tampak dari sebrang pintu masuk tiga orang gadis dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Maaf terlambat" seru salah satu gadis itu memperbaiki posisi badannya menjadi tegak, dan anggun. Perlahan gadis itu berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang sudah menunggunya sendari tadi. Dari ujung ruangan seorang laki-laki tinggi, berambut hitam berjalan kearahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucapnya menyambut tangan mungil gadis itu.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju mimbar yang telah disiapkan oleh event organiser dari hotel paling terkemuka di Tokyo. Saat sampai di depan mimbar, mereka pun menghadap para tamu undangan yang telah menunggu mereka. Dengan hati gelisah, dan jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan, membuat Rukia menjentikan ibu jarinya dengan jari telunjuknya untuk menghilangkan kegusaran hatinya. Tak sengaja ekor mata pria bermata abu-abu itu menangkap kegelisahan hati gadis disampingnya. Dengan perlahan di genggamnya erat tangan gadis itu.

"Tenanglah Rukia-chan" gumam pria itu lembut.

"Byakuya-san" lirih Rukia melihat pria yang sedang menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau tidak perlu gugup seperti itu. Ini hanya sementara, setelah semua ini selesai, semua akan kembali seperti sebelumnya" kata pria bernama Byakuya itu.

"Iya" jawabnya pelan.

Dari sisi ruangan itu tampak seorang pria sedang menatap sendu gadis di hadapannya nya itu bersama dengan pria lain, pria yang mendampinginya selain dirinya.

"Rukia..." lirih pria itu saat melihat tangan Rukia yang sedang menjentikan jarinya digengam erat Byakuya.

"Maaf membuat kalian telah menunggu" seru Byakuya dengan latang dari arah mimbar.

Tamu undangan yang semula berkicau ria terdiam mendengar suara sang tuan rumah.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku mengundang kalian pada hari ini karna akan mengumumkan sesuatu hal yang penting. Aku, Byakuya Kuchiki dengan ini secara resmi menjadikan Rukia Ukitake sebagai tunanganku juga calon istriku" kata Byakuya tegas. Riuh penghuni Conventionpun membanaha menyambut calon Keluaraga Kuchiki baru,tak terkecuali para Tetua Kuchiki.

Tak lama berselang, Byakuya pun menyematkan cincin dijari manis Rukia, sedangkan Rukia melakukan hal yang sama dijari manis Byakuya. Dentingan bunyi gelas pun berkumandang saat Byakuya mengangkat sebuah gelas tinggi berisi Champange, tanda merayakan pertunangan yang baru saja terjadi berberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ichigo-kun" panggil Joushiro pelan.

"Ahh iya. Ada apa Ukitake-san" jawab Ichigo linglung.

"Kau datang kesini ya ? Pasti berat untukmu menyaksikan semua ini" kata Joushiro tertunduk dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa Ukitake-san" kata Ichigo tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf. Apakah Rukia bilang pada mu sebelumnya tentang hal ini" tanya Joushiro hati-hati.

"Iya... Dia menceritakan padaku hal ini sebelumnya" lirih Ichigo pelan mengingat kembali kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu.

**+Flashback+  
**

"Apa !" pekik seorang laki-laki dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Ichigo tenangkan dirimu dulu" kata seorang gadis bermata ungu melebarkan pandanganya kesekeliling ruangan ditempatnya berada sekarang.

"Mana bisa aku tenang Rukia setelah mendengar hal seperti itu !" jawab laki-laki itu keki.

"Maka dari itu tenangkan dirimu dulu, biarkan aku bicara sebentar. Kau belum mendengar sepenuhnya apa yang mau kuceritakan tadi" gerutu Rukia. Pria dihadapannya nya itu hanya mendengus kesal.

Rukia menghela nafasnya berat.

"Sebenarnya semalam..." lanjutnya lagi setelah beberapa detik bungkam.

**Rukia Flashback  
**

"Rukia-chan maaf sebelumnya. Mungkin ini akan membuat mu binggung tapi ini harus kami sampaikan kepadamu karna nasip perusahan kita Arruruerie Crop ada ditanganmu" kata pria itu singkat.

"Memangnya ada apa Otou-san. Kenapa perusahaan kita ? Otou-san mau aku ikut menangani perusahan kita ya ?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukan sayang" sangah wanita disebelahnya lembut.

"Retsu..." panggil laki-laki itu pelan.

"Tidak apa Joushiro, pasti berat untukmu mengatakannya sendiri. Biarkan aku ikut membantumu mengatakannya pada Rukia-chan" kata wanita itu lagi.

"Lalu ? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian ingin katakan ?" kata Rukia gerah.

"Perusahan kita sedang mengalami pailit Rukia-chan" kata Retsu singkat.

"P-Pailit ?" kata Rukia tak percaya sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini perusahan kita sedang mangalami gangguan soal materil. Perusahan kita tidak sanggup menutupi hutang kita di bank, jadi Otou-san rasa sebaiknya kita meminjamkan sedikit dana pada Kuchiki-crop" jelas Joushiro menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu bagaimana ? Bukankah kita sudah menemukan titik terang, Byakuya-san pasti mau membantu kita. Iya kan Byakuya Nii-san ?" tanya Rukia pada Byakuya.

"Byakuya-san memang mau membantu sayang, sangat mau membantu kita. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Otou-san ?" tanya Rukia binggung.

"Tapi sayangnya para Tetua Kuchiki yang juga berperan penting di Kuchiki-Crop tidak menyetujinya" jawab Joushiro tertunduk lesu.

"Ehh, kenapa ?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Mereka, tidak menyetujinya karna tidak ada hubungannya dengan Keluarga Kuchiki. Jika saja seandainya kita menjadi satu keluarga dengan Kuchiki, mungkin mereka mau mempertimbangkan untuk membantu perusahaan kita. Maka dari itu Rukia-chan, kami jadi memutuskan untuk...(Menelan ludah susah payah) untuk menikahkan kau dengan Byakuya-san" kata Joushiro serak pada kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkanya.

"Apa !" teriak Rukia melengking.

"Maaf Rukia-chan" lrirh Retsu.

"A-apa-apan ini. Kenapa kalian bisa berkata seperti itu. K-kenapa harus aku ? Okaa-san, Otou-san aku ini sudah punya pacar, Ichigo Kurosaki. Kalian juga tahukan" kata Rukia berang.

"Kami juga tahu sayang, tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan perusahan kita. Kau tahu kan Rukia-chan arti perusahaan ini ?, Okaa-san juga keberatan dengan hal ini. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan sayang" kata Retsu berusaha meredam amarah putrinya.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku ?, Kenapa tidak yang lainnnya saja. Kalaupun aku tidak ada pacar, aku tidak bisa menerima hal ini Okaa-san. Okaa-san tahu sendiri kan, tidak mungkin aku menyakiti hati 'nya' Okaa-san" kata Rukia setengah merengek.

"Maaf kan Otou-san Rukia. Otuo-san benar-benar tidak berguna dalam keadaan seperti ini" lirih Joushiro setelah terdiam beberapa saat mendengar perdebatan antara ibu dan anak itu.

"Otuo-san..." gumam Rukia pelan.

"Begini saja Rukia-chan, Oba-san, Oji-san. Bagaimana kalau aku hanya bertunangan dengan Rukia-chan saja. Mungkin dengan bertunangan, para Tetua Kuchiki mau memberikan dana untuk perusahan kalian. Setelah keadaan perusahaan kalian membaik, kita bisa membatalkan pertunangan itu. Dan kurasa dengan ide pertunangan ini, Kurosaki-san bisa sedikit memaklumi keadaan ini, dari pada harus menikah. Benarkan Rukia ?" saran Byakuya.

"Byakuya !" teriak Retsu dan Joushiro bersamaan.

"Byakuya jika kau melakukan hal itu pasti kau akan mendapat masalah dari para Tetua Kuchiki. Mereka pasti akan sangat marah besar pada kami karna telah berani mempermainkan anda" jelas Joushiro menggebu.

"Iya, jangan bahayakan dirimu Byakuya-san hanya karna memikirkan perusahaan kami yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" kata Retsu.

"Tidak apa-apa Oba-san, Oji-san. Saya juga tulus mau membantu keadaan kalian. Bagi saya, anda berdua sudah saya anggap seperti keluarga sendiri" kata Byakuya.

"Nii-san.." lirih Rukia dalam hati.

"Maaf ya harus melibatkan anda dalam situasi seperti ini Byakuya-san" kata Retsu lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa Oba-san. Untuk masalah para Tetua Kuchiki nantinya biar aku yang tangani. Yang harus kita pikirkan sekarang adalah keselamatan Arruruerie Crop. Bagaimana Rukia, apa kau mau pura-pura bertunangan denganku. Aku rasa Kurosaki-kun pasti mau menerima semua ini kalau masih dalam batas wajar. Dan menurutku, pertunangan lah yang masuk dalam katagori wajar. Setelah keadaan Arruruerie Crop membaik, kita bisa memutuskan pertunangan itu" kata Byakuya.

"Baiklah, aku mau menerimanya"

**End Rukia Flashback  
**

"Begitulah, Ichigo. Kau tidak keberatankan menungguku sebentar setelah keadaan Arruruerie Crop membaik seperti sedia kala" kata Rukia pelan sambil meremas tangan Ichigo erat.

"Tapi kenapa harus kau..." lirihnya serak.

"Kau tahukan ayahku dan ayah Byakuya-Nii berteman, kami dari kecil sudah saling mengenal satu-sama lain. Mungkin para Tetua Kuchiki lebih mempercayakan aku untuk menjadi salah satu bagian keluarga Kuchiki dari pada orang lain. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir Ichigo, ini hanya pura-pura saja kok, setelah semua keadaan membaik, kami bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini, dan kita bisa bersama-sama lagi" kata Rukia menyemangati kekasihnya itu.

"Hanya pura-pura kan ?" kata Ichigo berusaha mempercayai kata-kata Rukia.

"Iya, hanya pura-pura saja. Setelah itu, semua berakhir, dan aku juga tidak mungkin bisa bertunangan sungguhan dengannya Ichigo. Kau tahu sendirikan Byakuya Nii-san itu milik 'dia'. Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti 'nya' Ichigo" kata Rukia yakin.

"Haaahh, baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu. Ingat hanya pura-pura saja, kalau Byakuya berbuat lebih dari itu. Aku akan memenggal kepalanya karna berani-berani merebut wanitaku" katanya kesal.

"Hehehe, dasar kau ini. Tenang saja, itu tidak akan terjadi" kata Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Awas ya" Ichigo mencubit hidung Rukia.

**+End Flashback+  
**

"Ichigo..." panggil seorang gadis pelan sehingga membuat Ichigo terlonjak kaget dari lamunan panjangnya.

Ichigo pun melirik pemilik suara itu.

"Rukia..." jawab Ichigo lemah, saat melihat dua orang berdiri dihadapannya. Seorang gadis cantik dan juga seorang lelaki tampan.

"Rukia-chan !" teriak seorang wanita dari ujung ruangan itu.

"Akhh, Soifon Nee-san" pekik Rukia gembira melihat wanita itu menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Maaf ya aku terlambat di hari penting seperti ini. Wahh, kau cantik sekali" kagumnya sambil mencubit pipi Rukia.

"Aww, sakit Nee-san ! Hehehe, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa memaklumi kalau kau itu orang yang sangat sibuk" kata Rukia menggenggam tangan wanita itu yang sedang mencubit pipinya dengan brutal.

"Iya maaf-maaf. Habis kau itu mengemaskan. Haahh. Tidak ku sangka, adik kecil ku sekarang sudah bertunangan ya" kata nya riang.

"Kau lupa ya, kan bukan Cuma aku yang paling kecil dirumah. Dasar !" gerutu Rukia mengembungkan pipinya.

"Oh iya ya. Ohh, hei Byakuya. Lama tidak ketemu. Apa kabarmu ?" tanya Soifon ramah.

"Baik. Kau sediri ?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

"He'em, sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain saja. Biarkan Rukia berbicara sebentar dengan Ichigo-kun" kata Joushiro membuyarkan suasana nostalgia-ria itu.

"Ahh, baik lah Otou-san" kata Soifon berjalan mendahului ayahnya.

"Ayo Byakuya-kun kita sambut tamu yang lainnya" ucap Joushiro singkat. Byakuya hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Rukia dan berjalan menyusul Joushiro dan Soifon.

"Kau cantik" gumam Ichigo pelan.

"Terima kasih" jawab Rukia malu-malu.

"Sayang sekali ya, kau tampil secantik ini, tapi bukan aku yang mendampingimu" katanya tersenyum kecut.

"Nanti juga kita akan kita akan seperti ini Ichigo. Tunggu sebentar ya, ini pasti akan berakhir" sangah Rukia menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi aku bukan jadi orang pertama yang menyematkan cincin di jarimu Rukia"

"Walaupun kau bukan yang pertama, tapi bagiku kau lah orang pertama dan terakhir Ichigo. Dihatiku hanya ada kau seorang. Beribu-ribu orang memasang cincin dijariku, tapi kau lah yang pertama ku anggap sebagai kekasih sejatiku. Kekasih pertama yang menyematkan cincin dijariku, bukan itu Byakuya-Nii, bukan juga orang lain" lanjut Rukia lagi.

"Rukia.." lirih Ichigo pelan hendak mengusap pipi mungil Rukia, namun diurungkannya karna Tetua Kuchiki sudah menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Rukia, bisakah kau ikut bersama kami memperkenalkan diri pada mitra perusahaan Kuchiki Crop ?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya.

"Iya. Aku permisi sebentar Ichigo" kata Rukia pelan meninggalkan Ichigo seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu, sudah lama ya kau berada disini" kata seorang laki-laki berambut nyentrik pada seorang gadis di ruang kantornya.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari gadis itu, laki-laki itupun mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah gadis itu, dan melambai pelan. "Rukia, hei sudah lama belum kau berada disini" katanya lagi menguncang tubuh gadis mungil itu.

"Ehh, ahh Ichigo. Kau s-sudah datang" tanya nya gugup.

"Kau sedang melamun ya. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hah ?" tanya Ichigo sambil duduk di kursi.

"Ahh, t-tidak siapa juga yang melamun" sanggahnya tegas.

"Heii, aku ini sudah mengenalmu hampir dua tahun Rukia. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu kau itu sedang melamun atau tidak" katanya lagi.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa memberitahukan hal ini seperti ini pada mu Ichigo" lirih Rukia dalam hati.

"Rukia, Hoii Rukia" teriak Ichigo melengking.

"Apa sich !" teriak Rukia tak kalah sengit.

"Kau bawa tidak semua perlengkapan yang kuberitahukan padamu tadi" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ahh, iya aku bawa. Semuanya lengkap, stempel, fotocopy KTP, surat-surat penting lainnya semua sudah kubawa" katanya ceria menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mengambil amplop itu dan memeriksa isi didalamnya. "Tumben kau teliti kali ini" kata Ichigo tertawa kecil.

"Maksudmu ? Aku kan memang selalu teliti tahu !" ucap Rukia tak terima.

"Hehehe, tidak perlu semarah itu kan. Aku hanya bercanda" kata Ichigo meredam tawanya yang semakin menjadi.

"Ichigo bisakah kita bertemu nantinya jika kau ada waktu luang ? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting denganmu" kata Rukia pelan.

"Apa ? Katakan saja sekarang. Kenapa harus menunggu nanti"

"Nanti saja, aku tahu kau sangat sibuk. Kalau kau ada waktu luang, kita bisa membicarakannya nanti. Ini juga bukan hal yang terlalu penting kok" tolak Rukia menggeleng kepala nya pelan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk saat ini" kata Rukia lagi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Maaf ya tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan" kata Ichigo mengatar Rukia keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Wahh, ada Rukia-chan ya" gumam seorang laki-laki berjalan mendekati Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Otou-san" panggil Rukia tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, Konichiwa Presdir" kata Ichigo membungkuk hormat.

"Hemm, kalian mau pergi keluar ya ?" tanya Joushiro.

"Tidak. Tadi aku hanya mengantarkan beberapa dokumen pada Ichigo untuk pembelian tanah di Osaka, Otou-san. Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Boleh Tou-san pinjam Ichigo sebentar, Tou-san ingin Ichigo-kun menggantikan Tou-san dalam rapat sore nanti dengan beberapa klien dari mitra kita. Tou-san tidak bisa datang karna ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa tinggalkan begitu saja. Jadi Ichigo-kun bisakah kau mengantikan ku sore nanti ?" tanya Joushiro pada Ichigo.

"Tentu saja Presdir" jawabnya pasti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku tidak ingin menganggu waktu kerjamu. Kerjalah yang benar jeruk, ingat ! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya. Nanti kau bisa sakit" ucapnya pada Ichigo.

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini ?" tanya Ichigo.

"A-Aku m-mau pergi ke b-butik sebentar" jawab Rukia gagap.

Ichigo hanya ber'ooh' saja kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Nanti malam aku akan menemuimu, aku mau mengajakmu makan malam. Kau ada waktu kan ? Sambil membicarakan hal yang ingin kau katakan tadi" kata Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

"Iya. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa nanti malam Ichigo, Otou-san" katanya berjalan menjauh dari Ichigo dan Joushiro.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana nona ? Apakah anda menyukai gaun pengantin anda ?" tanya seorang wanita pada seorang gadis bermata violet. Tak juga mendapat jawaban, pelayan toko itu kembali bertanya pada wanita itu.

"Nona, bagaimana apakah anda menyukai gaun ini ?"

"Akh, maaf. Iya saya sangat menyukai gaun ini, simple dan elegant. Bagaimana dengan gaun pengiring mempelai wanitanya ?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Sudah selesai Nona Ukitake. Ini" tunjuk wanita itu pada sebuah gaun merah muda dengan tali melilit di lehernya.

"Bagus. Mengesankan sekali" kata Rukia saat melihat gaun itu.

"Saya senang kalau nona menyukai nya" senyum puas mengembang diwajah wanita itu.

"Hehehe, oke untuk hari ini fitting bajunya cukup sampai disini. Untuk selanjutnya, nanti saya akan bawa teman-teman saya. Akan saya kabari pada anda kapan saya akan datang" kata Rukia berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Baik nona" kata wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan Rukia.

"Ichigo...Maaf" gumam pada diri sendiri saat melihat gaun pengantin yang dikenakannya dicermin.

**Rukia flashback  
**

"Bagaimana kalau pernikahan kalian dipercepat menjadi bulan depan ?" kata seorang lelaki paruh baya pada Rukia dan Byakuya yang sedang duduk bersebelahan.

"Apa !" teriak Rukia dan Byakuya bersamaan.

"Ahh, kalian keberatan ya. Baiklah akan ku percepat menjadi 2 minggu dari sekarang, bagaimana ?" usul pria itu lagi.

"Maaf Tetua, tidakkan ini terlalu cepat untuk segera melakukan pernikahan. Kami baru saja bertunangan. Tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu kan ?" tolak Byakuya.

"Justru hal ini sudah ditunda terlalu lama. Kita harus segera menemukan pengganti Kuchiki selanjutnya Byakuya" kata Tetua lantang.

"Tapi, Tetua.."

"Cukup Byakuya aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan apapun darimu. Mengerti !" teriak Tetua setengah melengking.

"Tapi.." Byakuya hendak beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Nii-san" panggil Rukia cepat dengan mengenggam erat lengan Byakuya.

"Saya setuju Tetua" kata Rukia tersenyum kepada Tetua Kuchiki dan memalingkan wajahnya pada Byakuya yang menatapnya binggung.

"Hahaha, sudahku duga. Nahh Byakuya, kau dengar sendiri kan yang Rukia katakan. Dia menyetujinya, seorang gadis seperti Rukia tidak mungkin akan betah berlama-lama hanya dengan status sebagai tunangan saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Rukia, persiapannya aku sendiri yang menanganinya, tak perlu kalian yang turun tangan mengurusi semuanya. Dalam 2 minggu kedepan kalian akan segera menikah, untuk tanggal, silahkan kalian tentukan. Kabari aku nanti jika sudah kalian putuskan" kata Tetua Kuchiki beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar meninggalkan Rukia dan Byakuya.

"Rukia, kenapa kau harus menyetujinya ?" tanya Byakuya setelah dilandana keheningan selama beberapa menit.

"Aku menyetujinya bukan karna masalah dana itu Byakuya Nii-san" kata Rukia sendu.

"Lalu kenapa Rukia ?" tanya Byakuya menatap Rukia dalam.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Byakuya Nii-san mendapat masalah dari para Tetua hanya karna ingin menolong kami. Nii-san sudah terlalu banyak menolong kami, tidak etis rasanya membiarkan orang sebaik Byakuya Nii-san menderita seorang diri, sementara kami malah bersenang-senang. Bukan kah itu sangat keterlaluan" jelas Rukia.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ichigo ? Dia pacarmu kan, pasti dia tidak akan setuju dengan hal ini. Melakukan pertunangan itu saja pasti membuatnya terluka. Apa lagi bila kita sampai menikah"

"Byakuya Nii tidak perlu khawatir. Ichigo pasti mau mengerti, akan ku jelaskan nanti padanya. Dia pasti mau menungguku sedikit lebih lama" ucap Rukia menyakinkan Byakuya.

"Tapi Rukia it-.."

"Ini sudah keputusanku Byakuya-Nii" tutup Rukia tegas.

Byakuya hanya terdiam, tak bisa lagi membantah. Byakuya tahu Rukia orang yang sangat keras kepala, akan sulit baginya menentang apa yang telah diyakini Rukia. Sekali Rukia bilang tidak ya tidak, begitu pun sebaliknya.

**End Rukia Flashback  
**

"Nona, mau saya bantu melepaskan gaunnya ?" tanya wanita itu pada Rukia yang diam mematung.

"Ahh, tidak usah biar saya sendiri" tolak Rukia halus.

"Baik nona" wanita itu segera meninggalkan Rukia yang masih berada diruang ganti. Tak selang beberapa menit, Rukia pun keluar dari ruang ganti dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Sampai jumpa nona, hati-hati dijalan" ucap wanita itu saat Rukia berjalan kearah mobilnya.

"Iya, terima kasih untuk gaunnya. Nanti aku akan kesini lagi" kata Rukia tersenyum dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Mobil yang dikendarai Rukia pun segera melaju meninggalkan butik yang baru dikunjunginya tadi. Mobil Sport putih itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang melintasi jalanan menuju keramaian kota. Sesekali Rukia memutar musik di mobilnya beusaha menghilangkan kejenuhan melanda hatinya.

Sementara itu di jalanan dengan jarak kurang lebih 30 km dari tempat Rukia sendang berhenti didepan lampu merah, tampak seorang wanita muda dengan rambut acak-acakan terduduk termenung di pinggir jalan. Tatapan matanya kosong menatap aspal tempat berlalu lalang berbagai kendaraan yang melintas. Seketika air matanya jatuh tiada hentinya, ia pun segera berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Dengan kasar, dihapusnya air matanya yang sudah membasahai pipinya yang mulus. Kemudian ia berlari dengan cepat kearah jalanan sambil mengengenggam erat sebuah bunga mawar yang telah kering.

Tinnn...Tinnn ! Bunyi klakson sebuah mobil truk yang akan melintas di jalan itu. Wanita itu bukannya segera berlari ke arah sisi jalan yang satu nya malah tetap diam tak bergerak di tengah jalan itu dengan mata yang telah terpejam erat.

"Rangku-san !" teriak seorang laki-laki melihat wanita itu ditengah jalan.

.

.

.

Lampu hijau telah menampakan warna nya, segera mobil-mobil yang sendari tadi telah menunggunya dengan sabar segera menjalankan lajunya. Tak terkecuali Rukia. Dengan kecepatan penuh Rukia segera melaju kan mobilnya itu menembus keramaian mobil lainnya. Tangan Rukia tampak bergetar hebat saat menghindari mobil yang ada dihadapannya dengan gesit. Keringat dinginnya mengucur hebat di pelipisnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mencoba meraih handphone di sisi kirinya.

"Akhh, sial !" umpatnya marah saat handphone yang diraihnya jatuh ke bawah kakinya. Reflek Rukia pun segera melonggarkan sabuk pengamannya, dan merangkak kebawah kakinya mencoba menggapai handphonenya dengan tangan kanan yang tetap pada stir mobil yang dikemudikannya. Setelah berhasil mengambil handphone nya yang terjatuh, ia kembali memegang alih kendali mobil sepenuhnya. Saat matanya memandang lurus kearah depan, betapa kagetnya Rukia melihat sebuah sepeda motor dengan kecepatan tinggi melintas didepannya.

"Akhh !" teriak Rukia melengking saat melihat si pengendara motor terjatuh dari motor yang dinaikinya karna tidak berhasil menyeimbangakan motornya yang berhenti mendadak. Si pengedara motor terjatuh dengan keras di atas aspal, sedangkan motornya berputar-putar dengan brutal dan masuk ke bawah deretan mobil yang menabrak satu sama lain dihadapannya.

Tidak ingin mobil yang dikendarainya menghatam deretan mobil itu, dengan tergesa-gesa Rukia menginjak rem dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kenapa tidak mau berhenti !" teriaknya panik.

Dengan panik Rukia pun segera membanting stir kearah kiri saat jarak mobilnya dengan truk itu semakin dekat.

Bruk ! Mobil yang dikendarai Rukia menambrak sisi kiri mobil. Seketika Rukia terlempar keluar menabrak kaca mobilnya. "Kyaa !" teriaknya saat tubuhnya terhempas dengan kuat kearah aspal. Pandangan Rukia mengabur, telinganya terasa berdengung, kepalanya terasa berat, Rukia terasa tak sanggup lagi untuk bisa berdiri dari temapatnya terbaring.

"O-Oka san...Otou-san...Nee-san...I-Ichigo..." lirihnya dengan suara terputus-putus. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, dan mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya yang masih tersisa, Rukia pun segara bangkit, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dengan pandanganya yang masih tampak mengabur. Heran sekali Rukia dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, ia dapat mendengar suara mereka yang sepertinya sedang panik meminta bantuan, tapi kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang mau membantunya terkapar dijalanan seperti ini. Tak selang beberapa detik, pandangan Rukia yang semula mengabur, mulai menampakan sekumpulan orang-orang yang sedang menggedor-ngedor pintu mobil yang sangat familiar di matanya. Deg ! Jantung Rukia terasa terhenti saat melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Dengan suara parau, dan jalan tertatih-tatih, Rukia mendekat kearah sekeumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Cepat ! Hubungi 911. Ayo, nona ini tidak bergerak dari tadi !" teriak salah satu pria yang ada ditempat itu.

"Nona ! Nona ! Sadarlah nona cepat buka pintunya !" teriak orang yang lainnya.

"Bagiamana ini sepertinya dia tidak sadarkan diri! " seru seorang wanita paruh baya panik melihat wanita yang ada didalam mobil itu tak kunjung menggerakankan tubuhnya dengan kepala yang berdarah karna terbentur stir mobil.

"T-Tidak mungkin...Itu pasti tidak mungkin..." kata Rukia tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi !" teriak Rukia melengking saat didekat mobil itu.

"I-Itu... Itu tidak mungkin AKU KAN !"

...

* * *

to-be-continue

NB : Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya nya kalau masih ada typo..Maklum manusia juga tidak luput dari kesalahan kan...Oke selamat Menikmati Readers...Mohon Reviewnya ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Bleach : TITE KUBO**

**Sequel : 49 Days ( K-Drama)**

Warning : Ga nyambung, ga jelas, Gaje ABIS, OCC, etc...

**_Present Of Love_**

.

.

Dhiya : Hola semuanya !

ALL : Kemana aja Lo ! (Nimpuk Dhiya pake batu)

Dhiya : Hahahaha,, Gomen ya (Cengar-cengir kayak orang gila)

Gin : Trus Find a Love mo Lo taro dimana. Malah ngelanjutin Fic baru, kasian tuh para Readers udah nungguin.

Ichigo: Ho'o, Habis manis sempah dibuang Lo tor.

Dhiya : Sumimasen semuanya.. Lagi ga dapet Insipirasi ni untuk Find a Love, jadi mohon bersabar ya. ^^

Byakuya : Akhirnya gue ga jadi orang mati lagi.

Dhiya : Sipp ! Bya-kun memang T.O.P B.G.T (Meluk Byakuya)

Rukia : Pergi kau dari Nii-sama ku yang ganteng ! ( Nyerbu Dhiya pake tusuk sate)

Dhiya : Huaaaaaa ! Help Me !

Soifon : Berisik banget sich !

Grimjjow : Emang, tu Author norak emang suka bikin berisik. (Grimjjow di Cekek Dhiya)

Aizen : Gue Bales review ya.. Lama banget sich lo semua

Renji : Gue mau bales duluan. Hehehehe, oke dari **Shirayuki Umi **, wetss namanya sama kayak zanpakuto Rukia. Kembaran kali ya, Tor katanya dia Fic ini terinspirasi dari 49 Days ya ?

Dhiya : Hehehe, iya. Lupa nich nyantumin di Ch 1. Sekuelnya emang terinspirasi 49 Days, cuma Dhiya Rombak dikit, jadi Versinya Dhiya. Hehehe

Kensei : Bilang aja Lo itu niru, jiplak, plagiat. Sok terinspirasi Lo tor !

Dhiya : Ape Lo bilang ! (Ngelempar Kensei ke jurang)

Renji, Gin, Ichigo, Byakuya : Sadis ! Ga boleh ditiru ya (Masang spanduk gede)

Rukia : Dari **Goldy 222**. Coy ! dia bilang Find a Love tu jangan di lupakan. Masih ditungguin tuh !

Dhiya : hehehe, maaf ya Goldy, Find a Love belom dapet inspiransi. Jadi masih pending, harap bersabar ya. Entar Dhiya Update kok. Janji ! (Ngacungin jari telunjuk ama jari tengah)

Grimmjow : Tumben Lo akur berdua.

Dhiya : Hehehe, kitakan Sohib. Oke everyone, I hope your enjoy with My Fic. ^^

Rukia + Gin + Byakuya + Ichigo : Mohon reviewnya ya (Membungkuk Hormat) ^^

.

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

"I-Itu... Itu tidak mungkin AKU KAN !" teriak Rukia menggebu berusaha menyangkal apa yang baru saja disaksikannya.

...

"Matsumoto-san ?" panggil seorang laki-laki pada wanita yang ada dipelukannya. "Matsumoto-san kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya nya lagi panik sambil mengguncang pipi wanita itu pelan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa tuan ?" tanya seorang laki-laki berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Iya, saya tidak apa-apa. Maaf bisakah anda memanggil taksi tuan, wanita ini tidak sadarakan diri karna pendarahan. Seperti nya kepalanya terbentur aspal saat saya menyelamatkannya tadi" jelas laki-laki itu mengendong wanita bernama Matsumoto itu dengan gaya Bridal style.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar" laki-laki itu segera berlari ke tengah jalan sambil melambai kearah salah satu mobil berwarna kuning menyala. "Silahkan tuan" teriaknya membuka pintu mobil.

"Terima kasih" ucap pria itu sembari masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

"Paman, bisakah kalian menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanya Rukia pada seorang laki-laki yang berusaha membuka paksa pintu mobil itu. Bukan jawaban yang Rukia dapatkan, malah hanya keterdiaman dari laki-laki itu yang masih sibuk memerintahkan orang-orang disekitarnya membawakan lingis atau alat berat yang lainnya.

"AKHH !" teriak Rukia kesal , ia pun kesegera berlari kecil menyusul seorang wanita muda yang sedang sibuk kutak-katik dengan handphone ditangannya. "Maaf, apakah anda tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang nona. Bisakah anda menjelaskannya" tanya Rukia lagi. Seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya. Rukia tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban dari orang yang ditanyainya.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san...Aku takut, aku tidak tahu apa sedang terjadi sekarang" isak Rukia pasrah tak juga dihiraukan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Ia pun kembali mengedarkan pandanganya menyapu semua tempat yang ada disekelilingnya. Berharap ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya menjelaskan kerisauaan yang melanda dirinya. Mata Rukia yang semula menggeliat kekanan dan kekiri,terhenti saat melihat sesosok pria berjaket kulit berwarna hitam sedang manatapnya sekilas, pria berambut pirang itu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang menggunakan handphonenya.

"Siapa yang dilihatnya ya" gumam Rukia melihat kekiri dan kekanannya tanda mencari sosok yang sedang ditatap pria itu. 'Tidak ada ! Mungkinkah dia melihatku saat ini' tanya Rukia dalam hatinya.

Saat sedang berkelut dalam pikirannya mencari tahu siapa yang ditatap pria itu, orang itu pun segera memasukan handphonenya kesaku jaket hitamnya dan berjalan menuju motonya yang terpakir disisi jalan.

"Tunggu !" pekik Rukia ingin mengejar pria itu. Namun diurungkannya karna mobil ambulans yang sudah dipanggil oleh salah seorang di tempat itu datang. Dengan cekatan para pria yang berada disekitar tempat itu mempercepat gerakannya dengan cara memecahkan kaca mobil Rukia untuk mengeluarkan tubuh Rukia yang sudah berlumuran darah. Setelah berhasil, tubuh Rukia pun segera dibaringkan didalam mobil itu. Sadar mobil ambulans itu akan segera pergi menuju rumah sakit. Rukiapun bergegas masuk kedalam mobil itu sebelum akhirnya pintu mobil itu ditutup oleh petuagas ambulans.

.

.

.

Tok-Tak-Tok, bunyi high heels Rukia membahana di koridor rumah sakit. Sambil menjentikan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, Rukia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah super-duper panik. Gimana ga panik, baru 30 menit yang lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan, dan sekarang ia belum juga kembali kedalam tubuhnya. Sesekali Rukia menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, melirik kearah pintu UGD yang ada didepannya. Berharap dokter membawa kabar baik untuk kondisi nya sekarang.

"Kenapa lama sekali mereka didalam" kata Rukia cemas. Mendengar suara derap sepatu dari arah ujung koridor, membuat Rukia reflek menoleh kearah datangnya suara itu. Dari kejauhan tampak seorang laki-laki berambut putih berjalan dengan brutal kearah ruang UGD tersebut. Dari arah belakangnya tampak seorang lelaki paruh baya setia mengikutinya.

"Kenapa pintunya tertutup, aku ingin melihat keadaan putriku !" teriaknya frustasi melihat pintu UGD masih tertutup.

"Tenanglah tuan. Para dokter pasti masih menangani nona Rukia, bersabarlah tuan" katanya menasehati pria itu.

"Bagiamana aku bisa tenang ! Putriku sedang ada didalam sana tanpa ku tahu bagiamana keadaannya sekarang !" katanya berang.

"Nona Rukia pasti baik-baik saja tuan" ucapnya berusaha menenangkan tuannya.

"Akhh !" teriaknya melengking dengan gerakan menendenang, mencoba meluapkan segala emosinya yang memuncak.

"Otou-san..." lirih Rukia melihatnya ayah yang seperti orang tidak waras karna memikirkan dirinya. "Otou-san tenang saja ya...Se-Sebentar lagi aku akan sadar, a-aku baik-baik saja..T-Tenang ya Tou-san" lirihnya serak karna menahan isak tangisnya.

"Tou-san !" teriak seorang wanita dari arah ujung koridor. Kontan semua orang yang ada di depan pintu UGD langsung menoleh kearah suara itu. Tampaklah seorang wanita berambut hitam sedang berlari kearah Joushiro, dan seseorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan mata abu-abunya yang sangat resah.

"Soifon !" kata Joushiro memeluk erat wanita itu. "Byakuya..." lirihnya juga saat pandangan matanya melihat pemuda itu.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi Tou-san?" tanya Soifon panik.

"Tou-san juga tidak tahu nak, saat Tou-san sedang rapat dengan beberapa klien. Tiba-tiba Tou-san mendapat telfon kalau Rukia kecelakaan" jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang ?" tanya Byakuya juga.

Joushiro hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Samar-samar Byakuya bisa melihat gelengan pelan kepala Joushiro. Byakuya menghela nafas berat, walaupun wajahnya sekarang yang dingin bak es dikutup utara. Tapi tersirat jelas dari cahaya matanya, ia amat sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis di dalam ruang UGD itu.

"Nee-san, Nii-san...Aku disini... Apakah kalian tidak melihat aku sekarang, a-aku baik-baik saja...Kalian lihat kan, aku tidak terluka. Nah lihat, kan tidak ada luka sama sekali...Aku baik-baik saja.." Rukia menunjuk kedua lutut, dan sikunya yang mulus seperti porslain.

"A-Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..." lirih Joushiro dipelukkan Soifon.

"Ehh ? Tou-san ?" Soifon melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya untuk menatap wajahnya ayahnya.

"A-aku sudah tidak tahan lagi...Aku ingin melihat keadaan Rukia..Aku ingin melihatnya" Joushiro melepaskan pelukannya dari Soifon dan membuka paksa pintu UGD yang masih terkunci seperti orang tidak waras (Author dibankai Joushiro).

"Tou-san ! Apa yang Tou-san lakukan !" teriak Soifon melihat ayahnya hilang kendali membuka pintu UGD itu.

"Tuan, mohon tenangkan diri anda" kata pria paruh baya itu menahan tubuh Joushiro.

"Lepaskan aku ! Aku ingin melihat keadaan putriku !" kata Joushiro berusaha memberontak.

"Oji-san ! Tenangkan diri anda" Byakuya ikut membantu pria paruh baya itu menahan Joushiro.

"Tou-san ! Tou-san !" Rukia ikut panik melihatnya ayahnya. Rukia pun bergegas mencoba membantu Byakuya dan juga supir keluarga mereka dengan cara menarik lengan Joushiro. Mata Rukia yang semula khawatir melihat keadaan mental ayahnya, langsung membulat sempurna.

"K-Kenapa i-ini" katanya gemetar saat tangan kanannya kembali terjulur mencoba menyentuh ayahnya. "K-Kenapa tidak bisa.." lirihnya kembali menyentuh pundak ayahnya tapi tangan kanannya kembali terpental. Seperti menolak tubuhnya yang sekarang. Mungkinkah sekarang alam Rukia dengan alam keluarganya berbeda sehingga Rukia tidak bisa menyentuh apapun yang bukan berasal dari alamnya yang sekarang ?

"Oji-san ! mohon tenangkan diri anda ! Jika anda seperti ini Rukia pasti akan sedih melihat anda !" teriak Byakuya melengking karna tidak berhasil juga menahan kegilaan yang dibuat Joushiro. Bak kesambar petir di siang hari, Joushiro pun terkulai lemas mendengar ucapan Byakuya. Kedua tangannya yang semula menggengam erat pintu UGD perlahan-lahan terlepas. Ucapan Byakuya bagaikan tamparan telak diwajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan putrinya rasakan jika melihat tindakannya tadi.

"Otou-san..."lirih Rukia tak sanggup melihat ayahnya. Hatinya terasa teriris, air matanya kembali menganak, betapa ia tidak ingin melihat orang-orang yang ia cintai menderita seperti ini karena nya.

"Tou-san..." isak Soifon memeluk ayah nya dengan erat saat ayah sudah kembali tampak tenang.

"Maaf kan Tou-san" lirih Joushiro membenamkan pelukan Soifon. "Maafkan Tou-san Rukia..." katanya lagi.

Pintu UGD pun terbuka, sesosok pria bermasker, dengan pakaian berwarna hijau keluar dari ruangan itu. Joushiro, Soifon, dan Byakuya pun segera berhamburan kearah dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan putri saya dokter ? Apa dia baik-baik saja ? Apa dia terluka parah dokter ?" tanya Joushiro bertubi-tubi.

Dokter itu segera melepaskan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. "Anda orang tua korban ?" tanya dokter itu.

"Iya, itu ayah kami. Bagaimana keadaan adik saya dokter ?" tanya Soifon juga.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan ?" susul Byakuya.

"Maaf, semuanya harap tenang. Nona itu baik-baik saja. Hanya ada sedikit luka robek di kepalanya dan kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi sudah kami atasi dengan beberapa jahitan. Selebihnya ia dalam keadaaan baik-baik saja. Pasien sudah bisa dipindahkan keruang rawat biasa" jelas dokter itu.

Tarikan nafas lega pun terdengar dari keempat orang itu, dan juga Rukia. Baginya, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan sekarang. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan kembali ketubuh aslinya.

"Tapi, ada suatu hal penting yang akan kami sampaikan" lanjut dokter itu lagi.

"A-Apa itu dokter ?" tanya Joushiro tegang. Firasat buruk mulai menjalar di pikirannya.

"Dari hasil operasi yang kami lakukan, robekan di kepalanya mengenai beberapa syaraf di otaknya. Sehingga membuat keadaan korban sempat kritis saat operasi yang kami jalankan tadi. Biasanya korban dengan kondisi seperti itu, tidak akan mengalami masa kritis, hanya tidak sadarkan diri untuk sementara. Tapi melihat keadaan pasien, dan analisa yang telah kami lakukan. Jadi dengan berat hati saya menyimpulkan, bahwa pasien sedang mengalami koma saat ini dan kami sendiri tidak tahu kapan pasien akan sadar, tuan" jelas dokter itu panjang lebar.

Mendengar penuturan dokter, seketika Soifon langsung terduduk lemas di bawah lantai. Sedangkan Joushiro dan Byakuya hanya memandang tak percaya apa yang baru saja didengar mereka.

"Apa maks-.." Joushiro yang semula ingin mengamuk pada dokter yang memberitahukan Rukia sedang dalam kondisi koma, terhenti saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya.

"Apa maksudnya ini !" kata seorang wanita berambut hitam tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Rukia yang semula shock dengan apa yang baru didengaranya, tambah shock melihat wanita itu tampak murka.

"Apa MAKSUD SEMUA INI !" teriaknya melengking.

"Oba-san.." lirih wanita berambut orange disampingnya.

"JELASKAN APA YANG SADANG TERJADI SAAT INI ! KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA !" teriaknya lagi.

"Retsu !" panggil Joushiro berlari kearah wanita itu.

"Jelaskan pada ku Joushiro apa yang terjadi sekarang ! T-Tidak ini pasti t-tidak mungkin. Rukia tidak mungkin kecelakaan kan ? Tidak mungkin dia koma kan ? I-Itu pasti bohong kan ?" kata Retsu berusaha menyangkal apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Retsu..." lirih Joushiro serak.

"Ini pasti tidak mungkin kan ? Iya kan Joushiro ? Kumohon Joushiro katakan sesuatau padaku. Ini pasti bohongkan ? Orang yang dikatakan dokter itu pasti orang lain. Rukia tidak mungkin kecelakaan. Itu pasti orang lain Joushiro, itu bukan Rukia, itu pasti bukan anak kita !" kata Retsu terbata-bata seperti orang yang kesurupan.

"Retsu ! Kumohon dengar kan aku dulu !" bentak Joushiro berusaha menyadarkan istrinya.

"T-Tidak.." Retsu menggeleng kepalanya kuat. "Itu bukan Rukia, itu bukan anak kita. Dokter itu pasti salah orang !"

"Retsu...Kumohon kuatkan dirimu" lirih Joushiro memeluk erat istrinya.

"Itu bukan Rukia kan, Joushiro ? Iya kan" katanya pelan.

Joushiro memeluk Retsu lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Seketika tangis Retsu pecah mendapat isyarat dari suaminya bahwa yang terjadi sekarang adalah benar adanya.

"Kenapa harus Rukia ! Kenapa harus putriku yang mengalami semua ini ! Kenapa !" teriak Retsu histeris.

Soifon yang terduduk di lantai pun mulai meneteskan airmatanya. Dengan tangan gemetar kuat, ditutupnya bibirnya yang mengatup kuat. Mencoba menahan isak tangisnya yang akan pecah, karna tak ingin membuat ibunya semakin histeris bila mendengar suara tangisannya. Byakuya yang semula terdiam, merendahkan tubuhnya mencoba menenangkan Soifon.

"Tenanglah Soifon" ucapnya sambil merangkul Soifon.

"Byakuya...A-adikku...huhuhuhuhu" ucap Soifon disela-sela tangisnya.

"Rukia-chan..." lirih wanita berambut orange dengan air mata yang ikut turun dipipi putihnya.

"Okaa-san...Otou-san...Nee-san...Nii-san.. Inoue... Maafkan aku.." Rukia menangis tersedu-sedu melihat orang-orang yang dicintainya bergitu menderita akan kehilangan dirinya.

.

.

.

Diruang rawat salah satu rumah sakit, tampak seorang wanita berambut ikal tengah terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Perlahan dibukanya kedua matanya, sesekali dikerjapkannya lagi kedua matanya mencoba melihat tempat sekelilingnya yang masih samar-samar. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, wanita itu segera bangkit dari pembaringannya dengan mata yang tertuju pada selang bening yang disebelah kirinya. Dengan wajahnya yang dingin tanpa ekpresi apapun tergurat diwajahnya yang cantik, dilepaskannya jarum infus dengan kasar, tanpa memperdulikan darah yang keluar dari nadinya akibat ditarik paksa olehnya. Dengan langkah secepat kilat ia keluar dari ruang rawat dan berjalan di lorong rumah sakit menuju kearah lift.

Dari arah lift muncul seorang laki-laki memakai kimono berwarna hitam dengan pedang terpasang disisi kirinya. Pria itu tampak sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang melalui telfon genggamnya. Wanita itu berjalan dengan cepatnya melewati laki-laki itu yang akan menuju kesuatu tempat. Tampak ada jeda sedikit saat kedua orang tersebut sedang melewati satu sama lain sampai pada akhirnya wanita itu tak lagi nampak karna masuk kedalam lift.

...

"Renji brengsek !" umpat seorang gadis berambut pendek menaiki sebuah tangga disebuah rumah yang cukup mewah sambil mengenggam erat ponselnya. Saat sampai didepan pintu rumah tersebut, gadis itu segera masuk dengan brutalnya dengan pandangan menyapu seluruh isi rumah. Tak puas dengan keadaan yang dilihatnya. Gadis itu kembali menaiki tangga rumah itu menuju lantai dua. Dengan intens ia kembali menyusuri ruangan itu, dan menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Heii ! Bodoh ! Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfon ku !" sembur gadis itu murka pada laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang bersandar di beranda rumahnya.

"T-Tatsuki" kata Renji gagap.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggangkat telfonku !"

"M-Maaf, handphoneku mungkin lawbath. Dari semalam aku lupa mengcharge batrenya" jawab Renji tak enak karna ditatap dingin oleh gadis itu.

"Bodoh ! Kenapa disaat sepenting ini kebodohanmu harus muncul sich ! Dasar nanas bodoh !" ucap Tatsuki dengan emosi yang tak bisa lagi terbendung.

"H-Hey, aku minta maaf kalau masalah handphone ku yang tidak bisa dihubungi. Tapi tidak perlu semarah itu kan ?" kata Renji sedikit kesal dengan sikap Tatsuki yang datang tanpa dijemput, pulang tak diantar (Lah emangnya jailangkung apa ?) kedalam rumahnya dan langsung marah-marah.

"BODOH !" bentak Tatsuki pada Renji hingga membuat Renji bergidik ngeri melihat gadis tomboy itu.

"Rukia...Hiks-hiks.. Rukia-chan..." isak Tatsuki mencoba berbicara pada Renji.

"O-Oii, k-kau kenapa Tatsuki ? A-Ada apa dengan Rukia, hah ?" tanya Renji gugup melihat Tatsuki mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Rukia... Rukia mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang dia tidak sadarkan diri dirumah sakit" jelas Tatsuki yang disusul tangisnya yang meledak.

"APA !" seru Renji tak percaya. "K-kau tidak bercanda kan ?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda jika sudah menyangkut hal seperti ini bodoh. Rukia benar-benar dirumah sakit sekarang !" rutuk Tatsuki.

"Oke, sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih-sedih seperti ini. Ayo cepat kita kerumah sakit sekarang" Renji berjalan kedalam kamarnya mengambil sebuah jaket dan pergi bersama Tatsuki.

.

.

.

Dari ujung koridor rumah sakit tampak seorang laki-laki berambut nyentrik sedang berlari dengan ganas nya menuju ruang reseptionis di ruangan tersebut.

"Suster, pasien yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan sekarang dirawat dimana ?" tanyanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Maaf bisa saya tahu nama pasiennya siapa ?" tanya suster itu lagi.

"Rukia Ukitake" jawab laki-laki itu cepat.

"Lantai 5 nomor 453" kata suster itu singkat.

"Arigato" laki-laki itu pun segera berlari kearah lift dan menekan tombol disis lift berkali-kali, berharap pintu itu bisa langsung membawanya kelantai 5. Saat pintu lift terbuka, nampak lah sosok wanita berambut ikal keluar dari lift itu. Dan secepat angis berhembus, laki-laki itu masuk kedalam lift.

.

"Rukia...Sadar nak..." lirih seorang wanita mengusap lembut kening gadis mungil yang diperban rapi sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Wajahnya yang tampak bersih dan berseri menambah kecantikannya, walaupun tertutupi oleh selang oksigen.

"Okaa-san..." rintih Rukia mendengar suara ibunya. "Aku disini..."

"Bagiamana keadaan Rukia !" seru seorang laki-laki membuka pintu masuk ruangan itu dengan ganasnya.

"Ichigo !" panggil Rukia ceria melihat laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya (Maksudnya tubuh rohnya gitu). "Aku disini, kau lihat tidak" katanya lagi.

"Ichigo-kun..." panggil Joushiro pelan sambil mendekat kearah Ichigo yang mematung didekat pintu.

"Oji-san... Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Rukia.. Kenapa dia seperti ini..." katanya tak percaya melihat gadis yang ia cintai terbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

"Ichigo-kun kumohon tenangkan dirimu" kata Joushiro menyemangati Ichigo.

"K-Kenapa Rukia ? A-Apa dia baik-baik saja" tanya Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Rukia mengalami kecelakaan, dan sekarang dia dalam kondisi koma. Dokter bilang, mereka tidak tahu kapan Rukia akan sadarkan diri" jelas Joushiro singkat.

"I-Itu tidak mungkin kan Oji-san. T-tidak, dokter itu pasti salah kan ? Iya dokter itu pasti hanya ingin menakut-nakuti kita saja. Tidak akan ku maafkan, aku ingin memeinta kejelasan dari dokter itu" katanya berang hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ichigo !" sanggah Joushiro menahan Ichigo yang ingin keluar dengan menarik lengannya. "Jangan.." Joushiro menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi Oji-san..."

"Ichigo, tenanglah. Kumohon turutilah apa kata Tou-san ku Ichigo" mohon Rukia pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya terdiam. Dengan tiba-tiba diremasnya dengan kuat rambut orangenya, tanda ia benar-benar dalam keadaan frustasi sekarang.

"Akhh !" teriak nya pelan.

"Ichigo...Hiks-hiks, tenanglah Ichigo. Aku ada disini, jangan khawatir. Sebentar lagi aku akan segera sadar. Dan kita bisa bersama-sama lagi. Tunggu aku Ichigo" kata Rukia tak tega melihat keadaan kekasihnya.

Tanpa sengaja ekor mata Rukia menyapu seklias seseorang yang lewat dari arah luar ruangan. Merasa pernah melihat orang itu, Rukia pun segera keluar dari ruang rawatnya saat seorang suster membuka pintu masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya yang tengah terbaring.

"Loh, dia kan yang waktu itu" gumam Rukia berlari kecil membuntuti pria yang sedang menelfon itu. Pria itu pun terus berjalan melewati sebuah tangga , dan berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu. Tak selang beberapa menit melangkahkan kakinya, pria itu segera berdiri didepan sebuah pintu ruang rawat.

"Hei kau yang berbaju aneh. Siapa kau ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Pria itu pun menoleh kearah Rukia dengan pandangan sinis, kemudian memutarkan kembali kepalanya menghadap pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hei kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu. Mau cari mati ya" tantang Rukia dengan gerakan seperti hendak memukul kepala laki-laki itu.

"Berisik !" katanya singkat.

Rukia ternganga. Loh bukanya saat ini Rukia sedang dalam bentuk roh, kok bisa sich laki-laki itu berbicara pada Rukia seolah-olah dia juga melihatnya.

"K-Kau bisa melihatku ya ? Apa benar kau bisa melihatku ?" tanya Rukia pada laki-laki itu.

"Bisa tidak sih, kau diam sedikit. Aku sedang menjalankan tugas ku. Dasar !" hardiknya pada Rukia yang terus mengomel kayak emak-emak kehilangan jemurannya.

"Hey aku kan bertanya kenapa kau malah marah. Kenapa kau bisa melihatku, jangan-jangan kau hantu ya, hah ?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Justru yang hantu itu kau, bukan aku. Enak saja kau menyebutku hantu. Sudah pergi sana, aku banyak perkerjaan" ucap pria itu sambil berjalan menembus pintu ruangan itu dengan mudahnya.

Rukia terkesima. Nih hantu hebat banget bisa menembus pintu itu kayak difilm-film. Boleh nih minta diajarin. Hahay ^^

"Ehh. Tunggu aku belum sele-.. Aduh !" teriak Rukia mencoba menembus pintu itu seperti yang dilakukan laki-laki berponi miring itu, namun sayang bukannya bisa masuk kedalam. Malah benjolan yang didapat Rukia. Ckckck, kata upin-ipin, kasihannnn... (*Plakk ! Author ditabok Rukia pake sendal jepit).

Ternyata Rukia masih disayang ama tuhan. Disaat tengah kesusahan tak bisa masuk kedalam, seorang dokter pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hingga membuat Rukia mengambil kesempatan untuk masuk kedalam. (Apa hubungannya disayang tuhan ama pintu kebuka. Weleh-weleh =_=" )

"Hey, kenapa kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, hah ! Kau ini benar-benar hantu ya. Iya kan ? Mengaku saja lah, tidak usah malu seperti itu" kata Rukia berjalan mendekati pria itu yang sedang menatap lekat kearah seorang laki-laki berumur sedang ditangisi oleh wanita cantik dan juga anak laki-laki. Tak selang beberapa menit, roh dari laki-laki itu keluar dari tubuhnya disusul lengkingan bunyi mesin di sebelah kananya. Tanda jantung pria itu telah berhenti berdetak.

"Suami ku !" teriak wanita itu histeris menguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Sedangkan anak laki-laki itu menatapnya sedih sambil terus memanggil ayahnya yang telah tiada.

Roh laki-laki itu pun mendekat kearah Rukia dan pria berambut pirang itu. Pria berkimono hitam itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari balik lengan kimononya.

"Nama Yamato Takenaga, umur 39 tahun. Perkerjaan sebagai karyawan disalah satu perusahaan swasta di karakura, memliki seorang istri bernama Sakura Takenaga umur 35 tahun, dan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Ryo Takenaga umur 10 tahun. Apakah benar yang kusebut kan tadi tuan Takenaga ?" tanya pria itu.

Roh itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Pria berkimono itu pun langsung memasukan kembali ponselnya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Sudah siapkah anda pergi sekarang tuan Takenaga ?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Yang ditanya pun memutar kepalanya kebelakang melihat istri dan anaknya sesaat. "Iya, saya siap" kata pria itu tegas menatap laki-laki dihadapanya itu.

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum, ditegakkanya kembali badannya membalas tatapan laki-laki itu. "Anda tenang saja tuan Takenaga. Semasa hidup anda, anda telah menjadi seorang pria yang luarbiasa. Baik itu untuk istri anda, anak anda, keluaraga anda, bahkan teman –teman anda. Tidak perlu khawatir, istri dan anak anda akan baik-baik saja" jelas pria itu. Pria itu pun segera berbalik membelakangi laki-laki bernama Yamato itu, dengan gerakan tangan melambai, sebuah gerbang yang cukup besar muncul dengan megahnya.

"Silahkan tuan" kata pria pirang itu kembali membungkuk. Sekelebat cahaya muncul dari arah gerbang yang terbuka dengan lebarnya sehingga menyilaukan mata Rukia yang sendari tadi melotot. Pria itu pun berjalan masuk kedalam gerbang, sesampai di gerbang, pria itu membalikan badannya melihat kearah istri dan anaknya. Perlahan pintu gerbang pun tertutup dan menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya kecil yang sangat indah.

Glek ! Rukia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Satu kata yang ada dipikiran Rukia begitu sadar hanya ada dirinya dan pria itu di ruangan ini 'Pria ini berbahaya ! Danger man ! Danger !'.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu. Kemasukan laler baru tahu rasa kau !" katanya dingin melihat mulut Rukia yang menganga lebar kayak mulut buaya. (Kyaa~~~ jangan bekuin author mu ini Rukia chan)

"Gyaa~~~ ! Ada pembunuh !" teriak Rukia melengking.

"Hey ! Apa maksudmu dengan pembunuh hah !"seru pria itu sengit.

"Memang pembunuh kan ! Buktinya paman itu, kau membuatnya meninggal sehingga ia harus meninggalkan anak dan istrinya. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan membunuh" balas Rukia tak mau kalah.

"Memang sudah tugas ku seperti itu untuk menjemput orang –orang yang sudah meninggal. Bukannya membunuh, Rukia Ukitake" lanjut pria itu.

'Hah ? menjemput orang-prang yang meninggal ? T-Tunggu dulu, ini aneh sekali. Pertama orang ini bisa melihatku disaat semua orang tidak bisa melihatku, aneh bukan ? Lalu yang kedua, kok dia bisa tahu segala sesuatu tentang paman tadi, umurnya, nama istrinya, anaknya. Oh iya tadi dia memanggil namaku kan ? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, padahal aku belum berkenalan sama sekali denganya. Pakaiannya juga aneh, bawa-bawa pedang lagi, seperti pencabut nyawa saja. Apa jangan-jangan dia...' batin Rukia pada diri sendiri.

"Yupp seperti yang kau pikirkan. Bisa dibilang profesiku ya..pencabut nyawa..." tandas pria itu.

'O.M.G dia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan. D-Dia b-bilang, dia pencabut nyawa, jangan-jangan setelah paman tadi, dia akan mencabut nyawaku. Gawat ! Ini benar-benar gawat. Aku harus pergi, aku tidak ingin mati terlebih dahulu. Masih banyak yang harus kulakuakan' gumam Rukia didalam hatinya sambil berlari kecil kearah pintu.

"Kenapa manusia suka berpikir seenaknya ya. Haaaaahh (Menghela nafas berat)" katanya sambil mendekat kearah Rukia.

"Kyaaa ! Jangan mendekat !" teriak Rukia panik.

"Ayo, cepat ikut aku. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu" kata pria itu membuka pintu ruangan sambil menyeret Rukia.

"Hahh ? Kau bisa membuka pintu juga ya" tanya Rukia spontan.

"Tentu saja bisa, kau pikir aku ini apa, hah ?" salak pria itu.

"Hey, kau ingin membawaku kemana ?" kata Rukia berusaha melepaskan tangan pria aneh itu yang mencengkram bajunya kuat. Mereka pun berjalan kesebuah tempat yang cukup sepi dari keramaian semua orang. Setelah sampai, pria itu berhenti dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Baiklah Rukia Ukitake, sudah jadi tugasku juga menjelaskan semua yang telah sedang terjadi padamu saat ini. Rukia Ukitake, umur 23 tahun, golongan darah O, lahir pada tanggal 14 Januari, anak ke 2 dari Retsu Unohana, atau bisa dibilang Retsu Ukitake sekarang. Pernah tinggal di-... Hei ! Kau mau kemana !" teriak pria itu melihat Rukia yang sudah berlari meninggalkan dirinya.

'Bodoh ! Mana mungkin aku diam saja setelah tahu maksudmu memanggil ku sini. D-Dia pasti mau memasukkan ku kedalam gerbang aneh itu setelah membaca semua data tentangku. Aku tidak mau, aku harus lari. Lari secepat mungkin dari sini, biar dia tidak bisa menemukanku' ucap Rukia dalam hatinya sambil terus berlari.

"Kau mau kemana ?" kata pria itu berdiri didepan Rukia.

"Kyaa ! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu ! B-Bukannya k-kau ada di-di belakang tadi" ucap Rukia tak percaya.

"Ku ingat kan sekali lagi padamu, aku ini bukan manusia, atau pun hantu. Aku ini dewa kematian. Dan satu lagi berhenti lah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku, aku bukannya mau memasukanmu ke gerbang senkaimon. Tapi keberadaanku disini karna ada hal yang harus ku beritahukan padamu"

"A-Apa ? Bu-Bukannnya kedatanganmu kesini memang ingin menyeretku kedalam gerbang aneh itu kan!" sangkal Rukia.

"Hey ! Nama gerbang itu Senkaimon. S-E-N-K-A-I-M-O-N, bukan gerbang aneh !" ucapnya tak terima.

"Terserah ! Yang jelas, kedatanganmu itu padaku sangat tidak jelas. Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku. Kau pasti menemuiku karna ingin memasukkanku kedalam gerbang itu kan ? Mengaku saja lah" salak Rukia.

"Yang boleh masuk ke gerbang itu hanya orang yang telah mati, tahu. Dan kau belum ditakdir kan meninggal hari ini"

"Kalau aku belum meninggal. Kenapa aku belum juga kembali kedalam tubuhku ! Dan untuk apa kau menemuiku dari tempat kecelakaan itu sampai kerumah sakit ini" ucap Rukia.

"Di tempat kecelakaan itu, aku bukan mau bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku sedang menunggu paman tadi yang ditarkdirkan meninggal hari ini. Ini semua karna ulahmu yang tidak becus mengendari mobil sehingga paman itu yang harusnya meninggal ditempat sekarang malah jadi meninggal dirumah sakit. Aku kan jadi repot bila harus bolak-balik seperti ini. Dan sekarang tugasku malah bertambah karna harus membimbingmu !" sembur pria itu.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku ! Dan juga dari mana kau bisa yakin aku tidak meninggal hari ini" cecar Rukia.

"Memang data yang kuterima dari kaptenku, tidak menjadwalkan kalau kau tidak meninggal hari ini" katanya sambil mengacungkan ponselnya kearah wajah Rukia. "Dan karna kau tidak ditakdirkan meninggal hari ini, aku harus membimbingmu selama 49 hari untuk mendapatkan 3 tetes air mata. Haaah (Menghela nafas panjang) aku sudah menunggu hampir 3 tahun agar bisa menyelesaikan tugasku sebagai shinigami. Sekarang harus diperpanjang karna ulah mu!"

"Hey, tunggu dulu. apa maksudmu dengan membimbing 49 hari, dan kenapa aku harus mengumpulkan 3 tetes air mata ?" tanya Rukia.

"Baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Rukia Ukitake, ehh Rukia Ukitake saja lah. Tidak perlu pakai nama 'itu'. Kau tidak ditakdirkan meninggal hari ini, jadi kami para Dewa Kematian sepakat memberimu waktu selama 49 hari untuk mengumpulkan tiga tetes air mata murni dari orang yang mencintaimu setulus hatinya" jelas pria itu.

"Apa ! Mengumpulkan 3 tetes air mata. Untuk apa ?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Untuk bisa membuatmu kembali kedalam tubuhmu. Sebenarnya kondisi tubuhmu sekerang dalam batas antara hidup dan mati. Jika kau berhasil mengumpulkan 3 tetes air mata sebelum waktu yang ditentukan yaitu 49 hari, maka kau bisa dinyatakan hidup dan rohmu bisa kembali ketubuh asalmu. Tapi kalau tidak..." pria itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau tidak... ?" lanjut Rukia.

"Kalau kau tidak berhasil maka aku harus mengantarkanmu suka atau tidak suka ke gerbang senkaimon menuju Soul Society. Tempat para roh berada" jelas laki-laki itu pendek.

"Apa ! Kenapa harus begitu !" ucap Rukia tidak terima.

"Memang begitu lah aturannya. Siklus kehidupan alam, saat ini bukan hanya kau mengalami semua ini. Semua manusia juga, jauh sebelum kau lahir kedunia ini. Apa jadinya dunia ini jika roh seperti mu berada dalam dunia yang tidak seharusnya ditempati oleh makhliuk lain selain manusia. Dengan cara seperti ini kami bisa memutuskan apakah hidupmu masih dibutuhkan oleh orang lain apa tidak. Lewat 3 tetes air mata yang murni 100% dari orang yang mencintaimu setulus hati mereka. Dari hal itu bisa menandakan hidupmu sangat berarti untuk mereka dan tidak ada lagi alasan bagi kami untuk membawamu ke Soul Society" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah Cuma mengumpulkan 3 tetes air matakan ? Tidak sulit kok, hari ini pun aku bisa mendapatkanya" tandas Rukia angkuh.

"Ck, dasar manusia. Ini lah yang paling ku benci dari sifat kalian. Selalu menganggap remeh suatu hal. Hey ! Kau tidak dengar yang ku bilang padamu tadi 3 tetes air mata murni dari orang yang mencintaimu !"

"Loh, kenapa ? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapanku ? Kau lihat sendiri kan siapa saja yang menangis untukku tadi. Okaa-san ku, Nee-san ku, Inoue sahabatku. Ya walaupun Byakuya Nii, Tou-san, dan Ichigo tidak menangis seperti mereka tapi aku yakin mereka sedih melihatku seperti itu. Nahh, sudah 3 orang kan yang menangis. Berarti aku sudah mendapatkannya kan ?" kata Rukia enteng.

"Dasar ! Kuulangi sekali lagi. 3 tetes air mata murni dari orang yang mencintaimu. Ingat ! MURNI 100%" katanya penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa sich. Toh yang penting sama-sama air matakan" jawa Rukia sekenanya.

"Ughh, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan manusia bebal seperti ini sich" gerutunya.

"Hey ! Maksud mu apa, hah !" teriak Rukia.

Pria itu pun menjentikan jarinya cepat. Seketika Rukia yang semula berada di rumah sakit, tiba-tiba berada disebuah ruang yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam. Di ujung ruangan tampak sebuah peti mati dengan berbagai rangkaian bunga tersusun dengan rapi disekekilingnya. Di dindingnya terpasang sebuah foto seorang laki-laki berukuran cukup besar. Suara isak tangis dan lirihan berkumandang silih berganti di ruangan itu.

"Nahh akan ku tunjukan bagaimana ciri air mata 100% murni dari orang yang mencintai setulus hatinya. Sekarang dengar baik-baik apa yang akan kukatakan. Karna aku tidak akan mengulang kedua kalinya" kata pria itu tegas.

"B-Baik" jawab Rukia.

"Kau lihat wanita yang sedang menutup hidungnya dengan tissu itu ? Lihat air matanya berwarna kuning kan. Itu artinya dia menangisi orang itu karna kasihan dengan orang itu meninggal diusia muda" katanya pada Rukia. Rukia pun dapat melihat air mata wanita itu berwarna kuning saat jatuh dari dagunya.

"Sedangkan wanita itu, air matanya berwarna merah. Dia memaksakan airmatanya keluar hanya untuk menghormati orang-orang lainnya yang menangisi jenazah itu" lanjutnya lagi.

Rukia menatapnya tak percaya. Ternyata didunia ini ada yang seperti itu batinnya.

"Laki-laki itu. Air matanya berwarna hitam. Tangis yang ia keluarkan itu adalah tangis kebahagian. Kebahagian karna laki-laki yang menjadi musuhnya itu akhirnya meninggal"

"Brengsek sekali laki-laki itu" umpat Rukia marah.

"Kau lihat laki-laki yang duduk di dekat peti mati itu. Airmatanya berwarna hijau. Itu menandankan kalau laki-laki itu masih satu keluarga dengan pria yang meninggal itu" sambungnya lagi.

"Nahh itu dia air mata murni seratus persen" gumamnya.

"Dimana ?" jawab Rukia cepat.

"Itu, wanita yang sedang menangis di sebelah laki-laki itu. Air mata berwarna putih dan bersih. Tandanya dia sangat mencintai suaminya yang sedang meninggal itu" katanya sambil menunjuk seseok wanita yang meneteskan air mata berwarna putih dan bening. Rukia hanya terdiam dengan tubuh gemetar. Sungguh ia tidak mengira akan melihat hal sekejam ini dari sisi terkelam makhluk bernama manusia.

"Bagaimana ? Kau sudah mengetahui bagaimana air mata murni 100% itu. Huh, mengerikan sekali bukan sifat manusia itu. Bisa-bisanya mereka bersandiwara dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ya tidak mengherankan sich, manusia akan sangat kejam dan mengerikan jika sudah menyangkut tentang harta dan kekuasaan. Tidak semuanya sich, segelintir orang saja. Tergantung dari individu mereka masing-masing" katanya santai. Pria itu kembali menjentikan jarinya, dan sekarang mereka berada disebuah taman yang luas.

"Bagaimana ? Kau mau menyerah ya ? Kalau mau aku bisa membukakan gerbang untukmu, bisa saja. Jadi kau tidak perlu bersusah-susah lagi mendapatkan 3 tetes air mata. Banyak juga sich manusia yang tidak sanggup mendapatkan 3 tetes air mata, menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari dunia ini. Ohh iya, ada juga meraka yang tanpa disuruh mengumpulkan airmata, dengan senang hati ingin pergi ke Soul Society . Ya menurut meraka percuma saja berada didunia ini, toh didunia pun tidak ada lagi yang harus dilakukannya"

"Tapi k-kenapa ? A-aku sudah men-mendapatkan 3 air matakan ? Dari Okaa-san ku, Nee-san ku, dan juga temanku" kata Rukia dengan suara gemetar.

"Pengecualian untuk orang yang memiliki hubungan darah. Seorang ibu memang akan menangis jika anaknya mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk 3 tetes air mata itu. Aturannya harus orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu lah yang harus meneteskan air mata 100% murni. Sudah kubilang padamu kan, peraturan ini kami jalankan untuk memutuskan hidup mu itu masih dibutuhkan dan dicintai orang lain apa tidak. Sebaiknya kau menyerah sajalah sebelum terlambat dan ikuti saranku seperti manusia yang lainnya, mendapatkan 3 tetes air mata bukan perkara mudah" lanjutnya lagi.

"Enak saja, aku tidak akan mau mengikuti saranmu !" kata Rukia berang.

"Jadi bagaimana ?"

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat sambil berpikir keras. Rukia pun menyanggupi nya.

"Baiklah. Rukia Ukitake dengan ini kau kunyatakan menjadi pengembara 49 mencari 3 tetes air mata mulai dari sekarang. Dan sisa waktumu 48 hari dari sekarang" tandas laki-laki itu.

"Apa bukannya 49 hari. Kenapa jadi 48 hari ?" seru Rukia.

"Hari ini pun mulai dihitung tahu ! Gunakanlah ini" sambil melempar sebuah handphone kearah Rukia.

"Untuk apa ?" tanya Rukia setelah berhasil menangkap ponsel itu.

"Untuk keadaan darurat. Gunakan itu, jika kau sedang dalam bahaya ataupun membutuhkan bantuanku. Tekan tombol gambar tengkorak itu" katanya singkat.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan 3 tetes air mata jika aku saja tidak bisa menyentuh mereka" tanya Rukia.

"Sudah kusiapkan" kata pria itu menjentikan jarinya. Rukiapun kini berada disebuah apartemen, hemm yang cukup kecil dan sederhana.

"Dimana kita ?" tanya Rukia pada pria itu. Belum sempat shinigami itu menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, masuk lah seorang wanita kedalam apartemen itu dengan kepala yang ditempel plester dibalut kapas. Wanita itu dengan gontai membuka jaket yang dipakainya kemudian berbaring di kasurnya yang tipis.

"Namanya Matumoto Rangiku, umur 24 tahun. Lahir di Rukongai tanggal 18 juni. Dia hidup sebatang kara selama 14 tahun di salah satu panti asuhan dia daerah Rukongai. Ya bisa dibilang dia yatim piatu. Dia pernah berkerja disalah satu hotel ternama Grand Karakura selama 4 tahun" jelasnya singkat.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku ?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Kau bisa memakai tubuh wanita ini untuk mendapatkan 3 tetes air mata" jawabnya tegas.

"Hei, apa kau bercanda. Aku harus memakai tubuh wanita itu. Yang benar saja. Coba kau lihat, penampilan wanita itu. Errr, aku tidak mau. Kenapa harus tubuh wanita itu sich" tolak Rukia.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya. Mau apa tidak ! Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Akan ku buka kan gerbang senkaimon untukmu !" dengus shinigami itu kesal.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu ! Iya-iya aku akan memakai tubuh wanita itu" kata Rukia setengah hati.

"Ingat. Jika kau ingin memakai tubuhnya. Dekatkan tubuhmu saat ia sedang tidur. Kau hanya boleh memakai tubuhnya dari 8 pagi sampai jam 9 malam. Hanya jam 9 malam saja"

"Loh kenapa sedikit sekali waktu untukku" protes Rukia.

"Wanita itu kerja paruh waktu dari jam 10 malam sampai jam 7 pagi. Nah pagi harinya ia gunakan untuk istirahat. Kau bisa menggunakan tubuhnya selama itu. Dia punya kehidupan sendiri. Kau hanya boleh meminjam tubuhnya saja tanpa harus mengganggu kehidupannya sendiri. Jadi kau tidak boleh seenaknya menggunakan tubuhnya. Apalagi sampai membuatnya kelelahan. Mengerti ?" jelas shinigami berponi miring itu .

"Iya-iya. Aku mengerti"

"Baiklah. Selamat menikmati pertualanganmu ya. Aku pergi" kata shinigami itu sambil bershunpo meninggalkan Rukia.

...

* * *

To-be-Continue


End file.
